


You Taste Like Coffee

by itadakimasu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, SasuNaru - Freeform, barista!Naruto, coffee AU, confident!Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itadakimasu/pseuds/itadakimasu
Summary: All Sasuke really wanted was his nightly caffeine fix. How did it turn into this?





	You Taste Like Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, readers! I'm back with another story because this idea has been nagging for awhile! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. 
> 
> Warnings: language, boyxboy, sex

Sasuke groaned frustratedly and impatiently thrummed his fingers on his steering wheel as the prius in front of him slowed to a stop at a yellow light. The car in front of him had been making dick moves for the past few blocks, and Sasuke was about ready to ram into his bumper.

_Seriously, did this guy have no sense of mind?_

Unfortunately, the heavy traffic made it impossible for him to get over, so he was stuck staring at an impossibly bright array of bumper stickers. Sighing heavily, he sat back in his seat, and his head thudded softly against the headrest.

All he really wanted was a coffee. It was fairly late in the day to be getting a coffee, but his own coffee machine broke down, and dammit, he needed his nightly caffeine fix.

“Thank _God_.”

The light turned green, and the seafoam prius - infuriatingly enough - took its time accelerating to the proper speed. Sasuke scouted the area for the closest coffee shop, nearly at the end of his sanity.

Spotting a quaint looking cafe tucked into possibly the smallest nook Sasuke had ever seen, he hurriedly pulled into the parking lot.

Parking his car, Sasuke grabbed his wallet and keys before climbing out and shutting the door behind him. He approached the cafe curiously, but stopped in his tracks when the CLOSED sign on the window came into view. He walked closer to check if it was a mistake, but the lights were definitely off, and the chairs inside were stacked up on the tables. His heart seemingly sank.

_Damn you, seafoam prius._

But before he could turn around and walk back to his car, a flash of muted yellow caught his eye. A blonde barista was still inside the small cafe, untying his apron and hanging it up on a hook behind the counter. He smoothed down his black, _tight_ t-shirt and looked up, meeting Sasuke’s gaze.

Sasuke was immediately pulled into deep ocean orbs that widened at the sight of the confused stranger. The raven, realizing how dumb his face must have looked, immediately morphed his facial expression into that of indifference.

The expressions playing across the barista’s face was enough to make him smile. And Uchihas _don’t_ smile. The blonde’s eyebrows drew together cutely before his blue, blue eyes widened at the realization of Sasuke’s presence, and then his lips were pulling up into a bright smile.

He let his dark eyes wander lower over the blonde’s slim body: curvy and fit. His black jeans clung to his thighs, and Sasuke was sure that if he turned around, they would cling to a much more _interesting_ muscle. The thought made Sasuke weak.

Then the raven realized how utterly _stupid_ the situation felt because he was most definitely feeling attracted towards a complete stranger, and his fingers itched to bury themselves in his thick, blonde hair, and the boy’s peach, pouty lips were begging to be kissed, and--

The barista was walking towards the door.

Sasuke’s mind reeled in an attempt to form an escape plan, but his feet were stuck to the pavement, and the sight of the blonde’s face coming closer was doing wonderful things to his anatomy. The door was opened, and the barista’s head poked out.

“May I help you?”

Sasuke tried to ignore the way his heart raced upon hearing the blonde’s sweet tenor voice. He cleared his throat and focused on answering his question.

“Coffee,” he said lamely. His mind really couldn’t have come up with anything better in the moment, but seeing as though he was at a cafe, he was sure the blonde would understand him.

To his very pleasant surprise, the barista opened the door wider with a warm smile.

“Come on in!”

The look in his eyes was welcoming, and Sasuke felt warmth spread through his chest. But then the rational side of Sasuke’s logic stepped in.

_What kind of cafe reopens for a complete stranger?_

But then again, his mom always told him to never turn down a great offer. So it wasn’t a surprise when he found himself grabbing the handle of the door and walking in after the blonde.

The surreality of the moment had Sasuke’s mind jumbling up into delighted pieces, so when that sweet tenor voice penetrated the air, his head snapped painfully to the side. He winced, bringing his hand up to rub at his tender neck.

“Sorry, what was that?”

The blonde tried to hide his amused smile, but Sasuke saw it. He scowled internally.

“I said, what will you be having?”

_Oh, yeah. Coffee._

Sasuke’s eyes scanned the menu in front of him as the barista put his apron back on. Obsidian eyes hungrily raked the barista’s body, his own body reacting at the sight. Sasuke quickly averted his eyes when he felt the other’s eyes flick to his. He cleared his throat to ease the dryness.

“What’s your most popular drink?” Sasuke watched as the boy put his hands on his hips in thought, his eyebrows drawn together just like before.

“Definitely our pumpkin spice latte. It’s that time of year again!” He replied with a wide smile. Sasuke almost let his face show how much he melted at the sight, but instead he wrinkled his nose in distaste.

“Hn. What’s _your_ favorite drink?”

“Mine?” He seemed to be surprised by the question, as if no one had asked him before. “Quad espresso over ice with three pumps of vanilla.”

Sasuke rose his eyebrows, and the barista chuckled. “I’m a simple guy.”

“Clearly,” Sasuke smirked. “I’ll have that then.”

“One quad espresso over ice with three pumps of vanilla coming up. And a name for the order?”

“Dobe, I’m the only one here.”

Kissable lips pouted cutely. “Maybe I just wanted your name.”

It took all of Sasuke’s power not to pull the blonde into a heated kiss at his words, the tone of his voice going straight to his groin. But of course, he refrained.

“Sasuke.”

“Sasuke,” the barista tested the name on his lips. He smiled brightly. “It rolls nicely.”

Sasuke really had to control himself and what he could potentially do to the unsuspecting blonde as he took a few steps closer to pay for the drink. It was then that Sasuke noticed the name tag on his apron.

 _Naruto_. Sasuke licked his lips.

“Naruto.”

Said boy cocked his head to the side as his name left the raven’s lips.

“It’s an interesting name.”

Naruto laughed. “Yeah, my foster dad had a creative imagination.”

 _Foster?_  Suddenly, Sasuke felt very cold, and all he wanted was to pull the small boy into his arms and whisper sweet reassurances into his ear. Fortunately, Naruto didn’t seem to mind the direction the conversation took, so Sasuke tried not to mind either, and he paid for the drink.

“Your coffee will be just a minute,” Naruto smiled before turning around. Sasuke watched him for a minute. The way his eyes narrowed in concentration, the way his fingers flexed and relaxed, the way he bit his bottom lip, the way he flicked his hair out of his face. Sasuke couldn’t help smiling at how natural the blonde looked. He was completely in his element.

“How long have you been working here?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked up from where he was brewing the coffee. His face was so expressive and open. Sasuke felt the sudden urge to kiss him.

“Well, I’m 21 now, and I started working when I was 14. So, if that gives you an idea.”

Sasuke rose his eyebrows. “14?”

“Yeah, this is a family owned business, so my dad didn’t have any issues letting me work a little earlier than the required age. In all honesty, I think he just wanted to teach me all the turns and tricks early, so he could hurry up and hand the cafe over to me. He always was a lazy bastard.”

Naruto’s words were harsh, but his voice was laced with affection. Sasuke was quickly growing his own affection for the blonde.

“So, you run the place now?”

Naruto looked up from where he was scooping ice into the cup. “Yep. I open the cafe up nearly every morning and close nearly every evening. All that, and I’m going to school. It’s a wonder how I do it.”

There was a grin stretched across his pink lips that said he was proud of himself. Sasuke liked that grin.

It was silent again for a few moments, and then there was a coffee being shoved into his eyesight. Sasuke smiled gratefully before reaching out to grab the cup. Their fingers brushed lightly during the exchange, and they both jumped at the contact - Naruto a little too much. The coffee tipped over out of his hand - and all over Sasuke’s shirt.

Sasuke stared blankly at the mess on his shirt before looking up at Naruto. The latter’s face was horror stricken, and the moment was suspended in limbo. Suddenly, Naruto snapped out of his stupor and went to grab napkins from the dispenser to his right.

“Oh my gosh, oh my- I-I’m sorry, jeez, s-sorry. Gosh, I’m terrible. I’m s-so sorry.”

He pawed miserably at Sasuke’s soaked shirt with the napkins in an attempt to make the situation better. Sasuke stared down at Naruto’s flushed face in amusement. If only Naruto knew the effect his touch was having on him. He had to gather all of his strength not to moan as Naruto’s delicate fingers brushed over his nipples.

“These napkins are so shitty, what the hell.”

“Tsk, tsk. Are managers allowed to speak like that?”

“I’m off the clock,” Naruto said off-handedly. He groaned impatiently as he straightened up in defeat, dropping the wet, sticky napkins onto the counter.

Sasuke loved the blush that dusted the blonde’s cheeks. Looking more closely, Sasuke noticed the curious whisker scars beneath his blush. He decided that they were cute.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke’s face from where he was staring at his soaked shirt. The now see-through button-down clung to his chest uncomfortably, and Sasuke could guess why Naruto was blushing so deeply. The latter cleared his throat.

“I- I have a spare shirt,” Naruto looked down, his hand coming up to rub at his neck. “...in the back.”

Sasuke’s heart thumped in his chest. _The back?_ His eyes darkened as images of the two of them flooded his brain; kissing, touching, fucking. _Fuck, I need to calm down._ But Sasuke couldn’t deny the excitement bubbling in his chest at the thought.

Too excited to reply to Naruto’s suggestion, Sasuke started to walk towards the corridor that most likely led to the back room. He turned back around to see Naruto staring after him blankly.

“Well?” Sasuke smiled in amusement as Naruto spluttered before he quickly took his apron off and shuffled towards the back behind Sasuke.

“I’m sorry about your shirt, Sasuke. It looked pretty expensive. I can pay the dry cleaner’s bill if you’d like. Dammit, I feel like shit.”

Sasuke chuckled. “You don’t have to apologize anymore. You’re giving me a spare, right?”

Naruto looked up with wide eyes before nodding.

“Then there are no hard feelings.”

They smiled at each other before Naruto started to look around the back storage space for the box labelled EMPLOYEE APPAREL. Sasuke admired the way Naruto’s pants stretched over his ass as he bent down to sift through the boxes. Using Naruto’s distraction to his advantage, he started to unbutton his shirt. The shirt slipped off of his shoulders quietly, landing on the floor in a heap.

“Where are those damn shirts?” Naruto muttered. After a few moments, he yelped in accomplishment, finally finding what he was looking for.

“What size would he be?” Naruto asked himself. Sasuke found it endearing how distracted he was.

“This should work,” Naruto picked out a shirt from the box before turning around to face Sasuke. The smile stretched across his lips fell off his face at the sight of a very shirtless Sasuke, his fingers clenching around the black fabric in his hand. Sasuke smirked. Clearing his throat, Naruto reached his arm out so the other man could grab the shirt.

“I hope this works for you,” the blonde mumbled. By the sound of his rough voice, Sasuke was confident that he wasn’t the only one affected.

“My hands are sticky from taking my shirt off,” Sasuke smirked and held his hands up innocently. “Could you help me put it on?”

Naruto visibly gulped at Sasuke’s words, and the older man didn’t miss how his ocean eyes glazed over.

“Sure.”

He stepped toward Sasuke, gathering the shirt in his hands so that he could easily fit it over Sasuke’s head. He came up on his toes to do so but repeatedly lost his balance. Sasuke chuckled at the dobe’s clumsiness before he lifted his arms to wrap around his waist. Sasuke could see the blush on Naruto’s face, but neither of them said a word as the blonde fit the shirt over his head.

Naruto came down from his toes, but Sasuke refused to remove his arms. Naruto’s body against his own was too good.

“Um, Sasuke. Your arms…”

Sasuke grunted, pulling Naruto closer to his chest. The blonde whimpered. Neither of them could deny their attraction towards each other at that point, but Naruto still tried to get Sasuke to let go.

“Come on, Sasuke. Let’s get the shirt on, dattebayo.”

Sasuke growled in protest but silently cheered over the fact that Naruto still hadn’t pulled away from him. Now that he had the blonde right where he wanted him, he wasn’t letting go, he wasn’t letting the moment slip.

Thinking of nothing else in the moment to keep the blonde from pushing him away, Sasuke ducked his head to kiss his tan neck with an open mouth. The reaction was instantaneous. Naruto arched into Sasuke’s body with a wanton moan, but his hands remained tightly gripping the shirt around Sasuke’s neck.

Not one to skip out on a challenge, Sasuke lowered his hands to grab Naruto’s round globes as his tongue licked a hot trail across his smooth neck and to his ear where the raven sucked on his lobe, gently nipping it with his teeth.

At that, Naruto’s hands finally let go of the shirt, his arms wrapping around Sasuke’s neck as a desperate moan spilled from his lips. Sasuke moaned as their bodies made full contact, their semi-erections evident through their clothes.

“Mmm, Naruto,” Sasuke huskily muttered against his companion’s neck.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, revealing more of his flawless skin for Sasuke to take and mark as his own. Sasuke didn’t waste a second, coming down to kiss and lick at his collarbone. Little uh’s and hums left the blonde’s sweet nectar mouth in streams, and Sasuke couldn’t get enough. Then a thought occurred to him.

“Naruto,” Sasuke continued to place butterfly kisses across Naruto’s collarbone and further down. “Why _did_ you let me in after hours? Seems a little unorthodox.”

Naruto moaned, his fingers tugging at Sasuke’s midnight hair. He didn’t say anything for a while, and Sasuke considered repeating himself, but the blonde spoke before he could.

“M-maybe I saw something in your e-eyes.”

Upon hearing those words, Sasuke stopped his mouth’s journey across Naruto’s chest to look up into his bright, blue orbs. They were shiny with lust and something Sasuke couldn’t place. _Understanding?_ Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.

“My eyes?”

The moment softened as Naruto smiled kindly, his arms unwinding so he could hold Sasuke’s face in his hands. The raven’s eyes widened in surprise at the gesture, but his arms tightened around Naruto’s waist graciously. His heart pounded in his chest as the barista’s warm hands caressed his cheeks.

_How is his touch affecting me this much?_

“Besides seeing disappointment and confusion upon realizing the cafe was closed,” Naruto teased, amusement laced in his tone. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the playful blonde, the latter’s own eyes softening as he said his next words. “I also saw the same thing everyone sees in my eyes.”

Sasuke turned his face in Naruto’s hands to kiss his palm. “And what would that be?”

The younger man leaned up to quickly kiss the side of Sasuke’s mouth. The raven’s pulse raced when Naruto’s lips connected with his skin, but it was over as quick as it started. Naruto pulled away just enough to utter one word. “Loneliness.”

Sasuke stood there numbly, drowning in the blonde’s cerulean eyes.

_How could he have known?_

Since childhood, Sasuke made it his mission to be as stoic as possible to everyone he encountered: colleagues, neighbors, strangers. So, how could Naruto see all of the things he tried so hard to hide?

_How does he see how lonely I am?_

“Naruto,” Sasuke exhaled shakily as he leaned into the warm hands against his face. Naruto’s thumbs stroked his cheekbones as if to say it’s okay. Sasuke wanted to laugh in his giddiness. A complete stranger managed to tear down his walls. A feat no one had been able to conquer.

“I’ve tried so hard to block people out. I’ve taught myself how to live alone without the love or closeness of others,” Sasuke paused to take a shaky breath, his eyes closing against the heat pooling behind them.

If anyone had told him a few hours before that he would be spilling his secrets to a stranger, he'd have scoffed in their face. Yet, Naruto’s _eyes_ drew him in. They made him feel like he could tell the barista anything. He brought his hands up to hold Naruto’s against his face, and his eyes reopened, onyx clashing beautifully with sapphire.

“But I guess, deep down, I had this desire for someone to look at me and see past the walls I built to try and protect myself from being loved. Because being loved meant getting hurt, and I never wanted to feel that.”

 _God, I’m so stupid._ But he couldn’t stop.

“And I never let myself be hopeful that someday someone would come and be that person. Someone would come and see more than just the surface. I never anticipated--”

But Sasuke was suddenly silenced as a pair of warm lips fiercely slammed against his own. Shocked by the impact, Sasuke lost his balance, and both of them collapsed onto the floor of the storage room. Naruto’s lips remained sealed with Sasuke’s during and after the fall, and finally the wide-eyed raven had the mind to respond.

His eyes slowly closed shut as his arms, which had wrapped themselves around Naruto’s waist, tightened around his companion. Naruto moaned softly when Sasuke responded to the kiss, and he tilted his head to deepen it as his mouth opened to allow Sasuke’s warm tongue inside.

Sasuke groaned into the lip lock as his tongue explored the blonde’s warm mouth. He quickly found himself addicted to Naruto’s taste-- a blend of mint and coffee with something unidentifiable that must have been Naruto’s unique flavor. He loved it.

As Naruto’s hands found purchase on Sasuke’s broad chest, he sensually wrapped his tongue around the raven’s and lewdly sucked on it. All of Sasuke’s blood rushed south at the euphoric feeling, his mind going blank.

Suddenly, Sasuke rolled them over so that his knees were on either side of Naruto’s thighs. He sat up to take off the t-shirt that still hung around his neck before coming down to rip off Naruto’s own shirt. Sasuke licked his lips at the sight of the barista's naked torso.

The blonde had a slim, petite figure with a lightly muscled abdomen and pert, pink nipples. His toned chest rose and fell rapidly with his quick breaths, and Sasuke’s mouth was seriously dry.

Not being able to hold himself back any longer, the raven came down to lick and suck on Naruto’s nipple. He swirled his tongue around it several times before taking the nub into his mouth and fiercely sucking. Naruto practically screamed as Sasuke pleasured his sensitive nipples, his hands coming up to grab his lover’s thick, dark locks.

“So beautiful, Naruto. So sexy,” Sasuke mumbled into the blonde’s skin. He kissed down his stomach with an open mouth until he reached the waistband of the barista’s pants.

Sasuke abruptly stopped his ministrations, taking a deep breath. He smiled a warm smile before placing a sweet kiss just to the side of Naruto’s navel.

“Why…” Naruto started, taking his time to catch his breath. “Why’d you stop?”

Sasuke pushed himself up, his legs still straddling the blonde as he sat on top of his thighs. He gazed into Naruto’s indigo eyes that were dark with passion and lust. He held his hands out for Naruto to take before he intertwined their fingers together. He leaned over the man beneath him, and Naruto’s breath picked up by Sasuke’s proximity.

“I’m not entirely sure. I guess I felt like I wanted to slow down,” Sasuke replied truthfully. Naruto’s eyes were wide as the confession penetrated the air. The raven raised Naruto’s left hand towards his face, smiling before gently kissing his knuckles. Sasuke was delighted to feel Naruto shiver beneath him as his lips pressed against him.

“Sasuke,” Naruto whimpered. Sasuke opened his eyes, which he didn’t realize he had closed. He stared deeply into Naruto’s oceans, bright and curious.

Falling hard into the blonde’s captivating eyes, Sasuke had the fleeting thought that Naruto didn’t seem like a stranger at all. As if he didn’t just meet the blonde thirty minutes before then. He felt as if he had known the blonde way before he saw him hanging up his apron through the windows of the cafe.

“Naruto,” Sasuke said before he had time to think about what he was about to say. The younger man slightly furrowed his eyebrows at the raven’s inquisitive tone. “What do you say we get out of here?”

Now, Naruto raised his eyebrows, his cheeks tinting a pretty pink.

“I- um. I mean, that’s- that sounds…”

“Good?”

Naruto squeezed Sasuke’s fingers with his own, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Y-yeah. That sounds good.”

Sasuke smiled again. He found he was smiling a lot around the blonde. _Another thing that makes him different from the rest._

He unlinked their hands (an action Sasuke was very hesitant to do) before getting up off of the blonde. He offered his hand to Naruto, which he took with a bright grin, and pulled him up.

“My apartment’s nearby,” Sasuke said without further explanation. Naruto looked up from where he was putting his shirt back on, a simple, happy smile stretched across his lips. Sasuke’s chest swelled at the sight, so he did what his gut told him to do - he came forward and pulled Naruto into him.

Sasuke had never been much of a hugger, or a touchy-feely person for that matter, but the way Naruto looked at him and the way his perfect lips curled up into that perfect smile made Sasuke do a lot of surprising things.

Naruto immediately leaned into his embrace, his arms coming up to curl around Sasuke’s neck. Sasuke’s hands roamed the expanse of Naruto’s back gently as his lips dragged across the blonde’s cheek. Everything was so _warm_ and Sasuke began to think again about how not weird any of it felt. He decided to voice his thoughts, but Naruto beat him to it.

“This is so crazy,” Naruto said with an incredulous tone. Sasuke tensed, not understanding the connotation of his words.

_Is he second guessing this?_

The blonde must have realized Sasuke’s disposition because his arms tightened around his neck, and he pushed himself harder into the embrace.

“Not like that, teme,” Naruto said, rolling his eyes. Sasuke noticed again how his affectionate voice did nothing to match his words. He smiled at that.

“I just meant that it’s crazy how I only just met you, and I’m so easily drawn to you, and now I’m kissing you, and you’re kissing me, and I’m going to your place. This all so much, and yet I can’t bring myself to say no. I can’t bring myself to walk away. Why is that?”

Naruto’s head pulled back from where it was resting against Sasuke’s chest to look up at him with questioning eyes. Sasuke’s heart fluttered when he realized that his eyes weren’t _scared_. He leaned down to chastely kiss Naruto’s lips.

“I’m not sure either. But we can figure that out together,” Sasuke said, brushing Naruto’s blonde hair out of his face. The latter blushed cutely and bit his bottom lip.

After a few more moments of enjoying being in each other’s arms, Naruto finally pulled away and waited for Sasuke to throw on his spare shirt. Then, he took the raven by the hand (the one that wasn’t holding his soaked shirt from before) and led them both out of the storage room.

“I have to close up the cafe, but you can wait for me outside if you want. I’ll be just a minute,” Naruto squeezed Sasuke’s hand before walking behind the counter to clean up. Sasuke smiled and nodded, opening the front door to walk outside.

Sasuke sighed happily, his body resting against the brick wall beside the cafe. Somehow, the fact that they were strangers didn’t bother him at all. Maybe that made him a creeper, but who cares when the other person felt the same way?

Another smile began to tug at Sasuke’s lips as he thought back on the last 45 minutes with the blonde barista. He moaned quietly remembering how the blonde writhed beneath him as he pleasured him, blushing and whimpering by the simplest of touches.

Remembering the blonde’s arms around his neck as he pushed his petite body against him. His lips against his. The saltiness of his skin. His nipple in his mouth. The flood of memories had Sasuke’s mind reeling in an attempt to contain them all, his body reacting _very positively._

But before he could catch his breath, those same arms from his memories were being wrapped around his neck, and his mouth was being assaulted by _perfect_ lips. Sasuke moaned, pulling Naruto’s body closer so that one of his thighs was between the blonde’s legs.

Naruto’s tongue penetrated Sasuke’s lips and explored the latter’s warm cavern, but Sasuke regained control by wrapping his tongue around the barista’s and pushing them both out of his mouth and into the other’s. The blonde merely smiled into the kiss before pulling away with one last peck to the corner of Sasuke’s mouth.

They both looked dazed, and lazy smiles adorned the lips of both parties. Naruto laughed, running his nimble fingers through the hair framing Sasuke’s face. The latter’s chest felt warm by the action.

“You looked so sexy standing out here, thinking whatever you were thinking, that I couldn’t help but ravish you while I had the chance,” Naruto pushed his thigh forward to subtly rub against Sasuke’s crotch. A light blush dusted Naruto’s cheeks when he felt the undeniable hardness through Sasuke’s pants.

“I guess I do know what you were thinking about,” Naruto said before allowing a smirk to stretch across his lips, rubbing his thigh a little harder against Sasuke’s hard-on. Sasuke growled.

_How did I get this lucky?_

“How could I think about anything else?” Sasuke’s eyes rolled back as Naruto continued to sensually roll his thigh against him. “You’re such a turn on.”

“Am I? You’re lucky, then. ‘Cause I feel the same towards you.”

Sasuke groaned, coming forward to claim Naruto’s lips with his own. They moved their mouths against each other’s languidly, and then Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hips, impatiently uttering, “let’s go” against the blonde’s sweet nectar lips.

Naruto nodded his head quickly at the command, so Sasuke grabbed his hand and hauled him towards his car.

_____________________________

  
The ride to Sasuke’s apartment was silent but comfortable. It was filled with both of them stealing glances when the other wasn’t looking, and quickly looking away with shy smiles when they would look at the same time.

It was playful and light, and Sasuke found himself flooring the gas, impatient to get home.

At one point during the car ride, Naruto placed his hand over Sasuke’s on the stick shift. It was such a simple touch, yet Sasuke felt the broken parts of his life piece together as their fingertips brushed together.

Sasuke turned his hand face-up so that their fingers could intertwine. He looked over to Naruto, who was staring down at their connected hands with pink cheeks and slightly parted lips. Sasuke was reminded how beautiful the blonde was in that moment, and he tightened the grip his fingers had on Naruto’s.

The blonde looked up at that, his boyish grin and twinkling eyes warming Sasuke’s insides. And that was all it took. Sasuke was completely and utterly hooked. Screw orthodox.

It was a blur of rushed excitement after that.

Sasuke only came to when his building’s elevator dinged indicating that they were on his floor. He also realized the tight grip he had on Naruto’s wrist. Loosening his hold, he flashed an apologetic smile toward the blonde who smiled back, his perfect teeth practically glistening.

The elevator doors opened, and Sasuke resumed hauling his one-day companion towards his apartment down the hall. Sasuke dug into his pocket for his keys, his hand never breaking contact with the man beside him. Holding his wrist, touching his arm, brushing their knuckles.

The door was flung open, and they both stepped inside, both of them slightly panting from the journey and also smiling over the fact that they had reached their destination. After a few moments, Naruto’s head began to turn in every direction, his eyes raking over the interior of Sasuke’s abode.

“You never said you were _rich_ ,” Naruto said incredulously. Sasuke rolled his eyes with a smirk as he threw his stained button-down onto the couch. He allowed his eyes to also roam over his home decor. There wasn’t much other than a few fake plants and arbitrary portraits here and there. There was a large television, though, and an area rug imported from Spain - a gift from his brother.

“You did say my shirt looked expensive earlier. I thought you had connected the dots then,” Sasuke teased, closing the distance between them. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, most likely trying to remember when he had said that. Shaking it off, Naruto walked further into the house after taking off his shoes.

“Well, whatever I thought before, it definitely does not do the real thing justice.”

Sasuke smiled at that, kicking his shoes off as well before following the blonde.

“You’re welcome any time,” Sasuke tried sounding casual, but his heart was thumping inside his chest.

_Kami, Sasuke, grow a pair._

He felt his nervousness melt away watching Naruto’s face morph from shocked to pleasantly surprised, that same perfect smile gracing those same perfect lips.

“I like you,” Naruto said simply - with the prettiest blush Sasuke had ever seen - before turning around to continue his examination of the house. However platonic those three words were, Sasuke still felt like he was floating.

Sasuke watched as Naruto curiously walked through the house - past the living room, around the kitchen, through the hallway - and finally he stopped at the threshold of Sasuke’s bedroom.

Sasuke could clearly see the flash of anxiousness across Naruto’s eyes, which scared him. But as quickly as it came, it left, and then Naruto was facing the dark-haired man. Sasuke smirked, his hands reaching out to grab Naruto’s curvy hips.

“You okay?” Sasuke asked, his thumbs dipping under the blonde’s shirt to caress the soft skin there. The barista sighed contentedly as he leaned against the door frame.

“Hmm, I’m not sure,” he replied, reaching up to lightly tug at Sasuke’s bangs. “A total stranger came onto me, and now I’m in his bedroom. Should I fear for my life?”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed devilishly before he lifted Naruto up and over his shoulder with a smirk on his face. Naruto yelped at the sudden shift in gravity and playfully laughed.

“You’re insufferable,” Naruto continued to laugh as he was thrown onto the bed, but then his eyes locked with Sasuke’s smoldering obsidians, and the moment shifted. Naruto’s laughter died in his throat as he took in Sasuke’s towering figure above him.

The raven licked his lips at the sight before him. Naruto’s eyes were already glazed and half lidded, his cheeks beginning to flush from their proximity. His pink lips were slightly parted in anticipation of the following moments, and his beautiful, golden locks angelically framed his face.

Feeling the urge to be as close to the blonde as possible, Sasuke settled himself in between the blonde’s legs and brought his hands up to bury his fingers into thick, blonde hair. Naruto’s lips parted invitingly, and Sasuke couldn’t resist.

“ _Naruto_ ,” Sasuke purred, caressing his golden tresses. The blonde’s lips parted invitingly, and Sasuke couldn’t resist. “Can I kiss yo-”

Once again, he was interrupted by Naruto, and for the third time that night, he placed his lips onto Sasuke’s by his surprise. However, this time, Sasuke immediately gained control of the kiss. Naruto whimpered as their tongues frictionlessly glided against one another, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

Sasuke let his hands drift from Naruto’s hair to the hem of his shirt, momentarily breaking the kiss to hurriedly take it off. Their lips frantically met again, and Sasuke’s hands roamed the now exposed expanse of skin before him. He used his thumbs to roughly tweak Naruto’s nipples to hardness, earning a high-pitched mewl in response.

Sasuke broke away from the sloppy kiss, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. He bent down to nuzzle Naruto’s neck and run his tongue along his pulse hotly. The blonde arched up into him, his nipples still enduring Sasuke’s relentless abuse.

“Sasuke, _please_ ,” Naruto moaned out, his hands coming up to bury themselves into Sasuke’s dark hair. Sasuke smirked as he sucked a purplish bruise into Naruto’s skin. Backing off when he deemed it necessary, Sasuke gave a few gentle licks to the abused skin, quickly coming up to roughly kiss Naruto’s parted lips.

“What was that?” Sasuke replied, knowing well how much he was torturing his blonde. Naruto growled, tugging at Sasuke’s hair as he stared into his eyes with his own, hungry oceans.

“I want you,” Naruto said quietly yet firmly. Sasuke felt his breath hitch as the words sunk in. “ _Sasuke."_

Hearing his name leave Naruto’s mouth in such a filthy way had Sasuke groaning and coming forward to claim the blonde’s lips once more. Still feverishly kissing his lover, Sasuke brought his hands down to quickly unbutton Naruto’s pants before tugging them over his hips and off his legs.

Sasuke pulled away from the kiss in order to continue undressing the petite body beneath him. Naruto’s eyes were closed, and his hands clenched Sasuke’s navy blue sheets. Squeezing Naruto’s thighs reassuringly, Sasuke began to pull of the blonde’s boxer briefs.

Sasuke felt his pupils dilate as more of Naruto’s skin was revealed. Finally, the underwear was off and uncaringly thrown somewhere.

The raven felt himself harden in his pants even further at the sight of the barista’s cock, hard and leaking against his stomach.

Not able to control himself, Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s trembling thighs with his large hands so he could come down and lap at the head of the blonde’s dick. A feral scream ripped from Naruto’s throat, and Sasuke used his distraction to completely engulf his length.

As Naruto’s screaming grew louder by the action, Sasuke bobbed his head up and down on his cock, his tongue massaging the throbbing vein on the underside. Naruto’s hands found their way to Sasuke’s hair, and they tugged and pulled as the raven continued to pleasure him.

“Nngh, Sasu… So good… Don’t stop,” Naruto moaned, lifting his hips to slide his cock further into Sasuke’s inviting mouth. Sasuke moaned around Naruto’s prick as the blonde began to meet his downward strokes with his own thrusts.

They started up a rhythm, Sasuke’s hands soothingly caressing Naruto’s thighs and hips while Naruto roughly pulled at his hair.

The contrast was spectacular, and Sasuke found himself intensifying his suction on the hardness in his mouth, loving the sounds coming from his sweet barista.

“Sasuke, _Sasuke,"_ Naruto’s hands suddenly loosened the grip they had on Sasuke’s hair to smooth it down and stroke his cheeks lovingly.

Sasuke hummed, taking the whole of Naruto’s cock into his mouth, relaxing his throat as the head slid into esophagus. The euphoric feeling of Naruto’s dick in his throat had his own dick leaking.

He felt the cock in his mouth twitch and release a quick spurt of pre-cum, and Sasuke moaned at the taste. He contracted his throat around the head of Naruto’s cock as he let his hand trail down to fondle his balls. They were tight and heavy with cum.

Sasuke massaged the sac softly for a moment before completely pulling off of the whimpering blonde.

Said blonde blinked his eyes open at the loss of contact and confusedly looked up at the man above him. Naruto’s mouth opened and closed a few times as Sasuke drank in his appearance: flushed, spread, _hot._

His hands absentmindedly roamed across Naruto’s sides, hips, and chest. Anywhere his hands could reach.

Naruto’s confused faced morphed into that of bliss as Sasuke’s hands explored the unmarked canvas beneath him. “Nngh, Sasuke. Get on with it.”

Sasuke chuckled at Naruto’s words. “Impatient, are we?”

“With a guy as sexy as you above me, hell yes I’m impatient,” Naruto moaned as his hands came up to tug at his own hair in agitation. Sasuke bit his lip at the sight. Naruto practically oozed sex and passion. It was a total turn on.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Sasuke said sarcastically with a smirk. Naruto’s shoulders sagged as if to say _‘finally!'._

Sasuke reached over to his bedside table and grabbed lube and a few condoms, but before he could completely turn around, his wrist was caught with a warm hand.

“Why the condoms?” Naruto asked casually as he looked off to the side, obviously not wanting to look the raven in the eyes. Sasuke’s heart warmed.

“Did you not want them?”

Naruto’s face flushed.

“I m-mean,” Naruto let go of Sasuke’s wrist to scratch behind his neck. “We’re both clean, right? It shouldn’t be a problem…”

Sasuke smiled at Naruto’s discomfort before turning to drop the condoms back into the drawer. Naruto’s eyes widened when Sasuke settled himself once more between his legs. The raven only smiled in returned, tossing the lube onto the bed as he straightened up to tug his shirt off.

Naruto’s lips parted as Sasuke’s naked chest came into view. The latter smirked before retrieving the bottle of lube and squirting a liberal amount onto his fingers.

“I actually prefer no condom as well,” Sasuke announced with a smirk, letting his fingers travel down to Naruto’s puckered entrance. Naruto’s blush deepened, but an angelic smile graced his lips. Again, Sasuke felt his chest fill with liquid warmth.

Scooting closer to the blonde, Sasuke used his dry hand to soothingly caress a tan thigh. “Bend your knees.”

He saw a shiver run through the blonde’s petite frame before doing as he was told. Sasuke made a mental note. _Likes light domination._

Bending down to briefly claim Naruto’s lips, Sasuke began to tease and trace the rim of his lover’s entrance. Their foreheads met between them as Sasuke slowly started to push his index finger into the tight heat.

Sasuke moaned as his finger was deliciously swallowed by Naruto’s tightness. It was incredibly hot, and Sasuke found himself addicted to the feeling of Naruto’s heat surrounding him.

He forced himself to look away from the sight of Naruto’s eager hole, so that he could glance at his face. His blue eyes were scrunched up, and his fingers tightened the grip they had on the sheets.

The only way Sasuke knew Naruto was okay was the seamless stream of whimpers and moans pouring from the blonde’s sweet nectar lips.

“That’s it, baby,” Sasuke heard himself say, his finger pushing the last, short distance. Sasuke stopped all movement once his index was completely sheathed inside of Naruto.

His breaths began to pick up upon the realization that his finger was _inside_ this _angel_. However, he didn’t let himself get too caught up. He bent down over his companion to gently kiss his parted lips.

The barista lazily pushed back against the searching lips, his fingers gradually loosening the grip they had on the sheets.

“Are you okay?” Sasuke asked softly, nuzzling his nose against the other’s. Naruto’s hands tentatively released the sheets before coming up to grope at Sasuke’s back.

“Move,” he said in response. Sasuke tried to fight the smile that threatened to stretch across his mouth. A word never sounded so sweet.

Sasuke pulled his finger back, and pushed it back in slowly at first, wanting to give Naruto as much time as he needed. However, he showed no mercy once the blonde began to push back onto his finger with eagerness.

The raven added another finger and then another until he had three fingers pumping inside of his lover. Sasuke scissored his fingers, and stretched Naruto’s tight, little hole. After all, his cock was a lot larger than his fingers.

Deeming Naruto ready, he quickly pulled his fingers out - reveling in the small whimper Naruto let out at the loss - before standing up to strip. He shucked his pants and boxers off quickly, grabbing the lube and lathering his cock with the slippery substance.

He threw the bottle down before climbing back onto the bed. He smirked triumphantly when he caught Naruto unapologetically staring at his package.

Lining up with Naruto’s entrance, he stopped momentarily to look into his blue oceans. The blonde had a sweet smile adorning his peachy lips and two eyes glazed with primal desire.

“How beautiful,” Sasuke whispered as he began to slowly push into his blonde. Naruto’s lips formed into a ‘o’ shape at the intrusion, his blue eyes scrunching up much like before.

“Please tell me you’re okay,” Sasuke breathed out, his cock finally pushing in to the hilt. Nothing could compare to the way he felt in that moment. With Naruto’s unbelievably tight heat surrounding his throbbing cock, his resolve was rapidly crumbling.

His body shook with the attempt of holding himself back. His hips trembled, wanting nothing more than to pull back and slam into that heat over and over until they couldn’t figure out where one started and the other ended.

“Yes,” Naruto panted out, sweat beginning to form on his brow. “I’m ready.”

Sasuke silently thanked the gods before he grabbed Naruto’s slender hips and pulled out until only the head of his dick remained inside. Wanting to bring pleasure to the blonde as well as himself, he thrusted back in with tripled force and speed.

Naruto screamed out as Sasuke’s cock rammed into him, his fingernails clawing at the skin of the raven’s muscled back.

“So sweet, Naruto. So, so sweet, baby,” Sasuke said, his hips repeatedly slamming into pure bliss.

The blonde moaned loudly as his entrance stretched around Sasuke’s inhuman girth. His lips found their way to Sasuke’s and they kissed passionately as they connected over and over again, Sasuke’s balls slapping against Naruto’s ass with every powerful thrust.

Sasuke’s forearms moved to hook under Naruto’s legs so that they could fall over his shoulders. The barista followed complacently until he was doubled over with his legs on Sasuke’s shoulders and his lower back slightly lifted off the bed.

The new angle had Sasuke’s cock hitting Naruto’s bundle of nerves head-on tearing a scream from both Sasuke’s and Naruto’s throats. Sasuke never thought he could reach so _deep._

He claimed Naruto’s lips with his own and probed at his teeth with his tongue. The blonde granted him entrance, and then their tongues were tangling in a frivolous dance.

Sasuke’s muscles strained with every euphoric thrust into the tight, little blonde. His mind was fuzzy with ecstasy and the sweet moans coming from his lover did everything to make Sasuke fall apart.

His cock was about ready to burst and his head felt light. The lack of blood to his brain was strangely pleasurable. He was riding on a high that he believed to be unreachable.

His hands touched and squeezed every inch of skin they could find on his lover, loving the smooth curves and firm muscles of his sweet barista.

Wanting even more, Sasuke slowed down his thrusts before flipping them over so that Naruto sat in his lap, on his cock. Naruto looked flushed with fever and couldn’t quite catch on to the change of position until he felt Sasuke roughly squeezing his hips.

Bracing his hands on Sasuke’s chest, Naruto greedily bounced on the large cock inside him. Sasuke growled huskily as the feeling of Naruto’s heat repeatedly enveloped his heady cock.

Naruto mewled and whimpered as his prostate was struck with every downward thrust of his hips.

“Yeah, baby, that’s it,” Sasuke groaned, bringing his hands up to tweak Naruto’s nipples. “So hungry for this cock. You love this, don’t you? Love my cock filling you up? Fucking you? Love that it’s gonna be _my_ seed inside that sweet, little ass?”

Naruto eagerly nodded and screamed out as he rode Sasuke’s cock. His neck fell forward with the force of his thrusts, and his thighs trembled on either side of Sasuke.

Thinking that they’d had enough of that, Sasuke brought hands up to Naruto’s waist. “Turn around, Naruto. Yeah, that’s right. Stay on that cock.”

The blonde moaned as he turned around on Sasuke’s cock so that his back faced his dark-haired lover. Sasuke groaned as his cock was pushed deeper inside.

Thrusting up a few times, Sasuke then pushed forward until Naruto was on this hands and knees in front of him. The raven rose onto his knees behind Naruto and continued to powerfully thrust into his pretty blonde.

“Naruto, _Naruto_ ,” Sasuke moaned out his lover’s name like a mantra as his hips met Naruto’s ass. “Tell me you love this cock! Say it!”

Sasuke pulled his hand back from Naruto’s waist to firmly slap his right ass cheek. Naruto screamed out lustfully.

“Yes, Sasuke! I love your cock! I love that thick cock ramming into me! Nngh, Sasuke! Don’t stop!”

Sasuke sped up his thrusts at the sound of Naruto’s needy voice filling his ear.

_How can someone be so damn sexy?_

Sasuke felt that tell-tale warmth pool into his belly, and he felt his balls tighten and swell as his cum threatened to spill out at any given second.

He knew Naruto was close as well, his moans and screams getting louder with every thrust.

“So close, baby. So fucking close,” Sasuke grunted out, his hips stuttering irregularly through his thrusts.

“Shit, Sasuke!” Naruto panted out in between his moans. “Slap my ass! Fucking slap my hungry ass!”

Sasuke growled loudly, raising his hand high before forcibly bringing it down to harshly slap Naruto’s ass. Naruto screamed once more as his ass cheek flushed from the impact.

The raven felt him getting closer and closer to that blissful release, so he wove his arms around to Naruto’s cock to jerk it off with his thrusts.

With one more forceful slam of his hips against Naruto’s ass, he was spilling his load with a loud grunt. Naruto followed closely behind him, his cum splattering onto Sasuke’s hand and sheets.

They rode out their orgasms together before Sasuke pulled out and fell onto the bed beside Naruto’s collapsed body.

They laid there panting and sweaty for a few moments, their hands subconsciously moving towards each other until they were linked between them. The first person to move was Sasuke. He sat up and leaned over Naruto’s trembling body with the softest smile he could muster.

“You taste like coffee,” Sasuke smirked as Naruto’s eyes peeled open in slight confusion.

And then…

“You’re insufferable, teme!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos!


End file.
